1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube for transferring alcohol, gasoline or the mixture thereof (hereinafter referred to as a fuel transfer tube).
2. Prior Art
As a tube for transferring alcohol media, for example, as shown in FIG. 6, a tube composed of a polyamide layer 9 and a polyolefin layer 9' disposed inside thereof has been known.
This type of tube is used as a transfer tube such as for transferring media of an automotive brake system (containing alcohol for an antifreeze purpose), and the presence of the polyolefin layer possessing alcohol resistance and impermeability brings about the exellent safety of the brake system as compared with conventional tubes made of polyamide.
However, the tests with the tube on tranferring alcohol and gasoline respectively alone, such as a gasoline permeability test and a moisture permeability test shown below, proved that the gasoline resistance of the tube was not favorable. These test methods and results are shown below.
The tube used in the tests measured 8 mm in outside diameter and 6 mm in inside diameter, and the polyamide layer 9 of the tube was 0.9 mm in thickness and the polyolefin layer 9' thereof was 0.1 mm in thickness.